Compañeros de Trabajo
by Kristina Ubriacco
Summary: Meros conocidos, quizá simples desconocidos trabajando por un objetivo en común. Sólo porque la organización así lo quiso, si no, hubiera dado igual. Dedicado a Higurashi Fanfic Studios.


**LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, TOKYO TV Y SHONEN JUMP. USO EN MERO FIN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN CORRELACIONES DE LUCRO.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ninguna que yo sepa.**

**NOTA PERSONAL: Fic ubicado a dias despues de la muerte de Deidara (no es un hecho relevante, pero siempre hay quien pregunta). **

**Fic conmemorativo y dedicado a Higurashi Fanfiction Studios (Si, ésa loca que escribe Ita/Sakus...jeje, yap)**

**Compañeros de trabajo**

El tiempo seguía pasando. Lo sabía porque las hojas caían de los árboles a la misma velocidad que siempre. Ni más lento, ni más rápido.

Claro que deseaba que fuese de otra manera. Que el dolor soportable durara más, porque los sedantes sólo apagan los gritos y la libertad de moverse.

El sharingan se había convertido en una alternativa de emergencia.

Todo por servir se acaba ¿no?

¿Lo sabrían esos otros idiotas encapotados o simplemente no les importaba?

Es decir, cualquiera se daba cuenta que el que fuera uno de los elementos mas prometedores de la organización comenzaba a quedarse ciego y no era una demencia fingida. Tal vez debería decírselo a Tobi, a él si lo escucharían.

Nah, daría lo mismo. Tanto él como Pain e inclusive Konan eran los únicos que sabían de su dolencia…y si acaso Kisame.

Y Hoshigaki… en su fuero interno, admiraba la entereza del Uchiha para soportar sin una queja visible el que su hermano le persiguiese a sol y sombra con el devastador fin en común.

¿A quién más le importaría lo que ocurriese con el mayor de los hermanos? ¿A Sasuke?

Se rió de su desengaño. El chico se había jurado y perjurado que le mataría. Si, se entrenaría, se superaría, llenaría su vida del odio que según él le fue entregado tras la matanza del barrio Uchiha. Sacrificaría todo cuanto fuese…solo por tener el placer cansino de asesinarle a sangre fría.

Pagar por lo que él había destrozado.

A Sasuke sólo le importaba la venganza del clan.

"Por eso está solo" murmuró Itachi amargamente, acariciando con aire ausente la sien, como si quisiese apaciguar la inminente migraña.

Se sentía estafado por la propia vida. El apuro por salvar lo único que era inocente, el único Uchiha que no tenía ni un ápice de importancia en el complot de golpe de estado hacia la honorable villa de la Hoja. Si, el único, porque hasta su madre había estado involucrada; ocultado todo aquello que su padre había fraguado en conspiración con otros diletantes.

"Sasuke, su hermano menor…el único alfil en el tablero de los Uchiha. Los demás eran meros peones" pensó, apoyando la frente contra el cristal templado. La tentación de golpearlo con el puño era demasiado grande, pero una herida que no fuese en el campo de batalla era indigno al menos para un Akatsuki.

Y aunque le parecía una opción cobarde e idiota, no podía culpar al que la eligiera.

Sin la neblina de las medicinas sobre su cabeza, el lugar era tan gris y deprimente… tan real.

El dolor lo liberaba. Física y mentalmente.

Dios, el destino, la suerte, la selección natural o lo que fuese, lo había bendecido con un intelecto superior, con el don de ver donde nadie más veía… pero al precio de vivir una mentira constante. En realidad a nadie le importaba más que ese intelecto privilegiado, lo único rescatable de su persona para el común de la sociedad.

Y la estancia en aquella inmisericorde organización le ayudaba a verlo, a percibir la enormidad de ese agujero impalpable. La soledad. Su fracaso como protagonista de su propia vida.

El asesinato de su propia familia…

Un súbito ruido de pasos lo quitó de su ensoñación. Kisame acababa de entrar a la habitación, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Ni rastro del condenado mocoso-zorro…Cómo si no fuese suficiente con que el idiota de Deidara se haya dejado matar, ahora tenemos que hacer búsquedas de tiempo extra —no hubo respuesta por parte del Uchiha y Kisame no la esperó. Miró al cielo, nublado y presto a otra torrencial lluvia—Eh, y ¿si supiste quien estuvo involucrado en la pelea del artista barato? - añadió, alzando una ceja.

— Lo sé- gruñó Itachi para ocultar el súbito nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

— ¿Aun con ese problema del sharingan?

— Lo bueno es que ningún día puede ser peor de lo que ya es.

Kisame asintió, rodando los ojos.

— Nunca te había visto tan optimista.

El Uchiha no contestó, con la vista de nuevo fija en la ventana.

— ¿Qué estás viendo? ¿Alguna…?- no se atrevía a decir la palabra que, sin la excusa de las medicinas de por medio, condenaría a su amigo a una reclusión más permanente en la guarida.

Se necesitaban elementos útiles, ahora que Akatsuki comenzaba a quedarse sin miembros. Primero Sasori, luego el equipo "zombi"…ahora Dediara.

Tener lástima o compasión era tan humillante como acobardarse y huir.

— Nada más que la aburrida realidad- lo tranquilizó Itachi con un tono monocorde que no tenía nada de tranquilizador- Con un poco de suerte, las cosas podrían salir como Pain lo planeó. Me da igual, ni que me hubiese encariñado con el resto de la organización.

— Je, nunca fuiste muy sociable- apuntó Kisame.

— Se conformarán con que no prenda fuego a la guarida entera- ironizó Itachi y se quedó callado, mirando la ventana.

— ¿Qué estás pensando, Uchiha?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy pensando?

— Puedo escuchar los engranajes oxidados y retorcidos desde aquí.

El hombre de profundas ojeras suspiró, ligeramente divertido.

Podía decirle que pensaba en el poder del olvido, en el egoísmo natural de cada ser humano para sólo recordar a las personas que tienen algo que necesitan. En que él, con sólo estar ahí le devolvía la cordura, porque no se sentía tan perdido.

— Simplemente me aburro. Creo que hasta extraño las misiones terroristas a las que Pain solía mandarnos antes de que todo esto se hubiese convertido en un campo de guerra.

Y Kisame sonrió como si le hubiera hecho la confesión más honda de su corazón acerca del valor de la amistad verdadera.

Conocidos tal vez. Meras fichas de juego en el plan del indiscutido líder.

Personas con un objetivo. Shinobis con una misión en particular.

Compañeros de trabajo, al fin de cuentas.

**

* * *

****_Yap, cortito y sin chiste, lo sé. Pero no podía exigirme mas en medio de una consulta jeje (y el paciente se me quedaba viendo raro mientras terminaba las notas de autor desde mi portátil xd)_**

**_En fin, como dije, este fic tiene la dedicatoria especial para HIGURASHI FANFICTION STUDIOS…_**

**_…Porque nos mostraste que siempre existen más de 100 oportunidades en el saturado mundo de los fics…(Fic: 100 oportunidades para Ranma y Akane)_**

**_…Porque sabemos que la vida y la entereza surgirán a pesar de las Feroces consecuencias del destino (FEROZ)_**

**_…Porque nos mostraste que un Kyuubi y un ninken pueden ser amigos (fanfic: EL KYUUBI Y EL NINKEN)…_**

**_…Y sobretodo porque nos hiciste saber que la Rosa tiene dos Aromas (fanfic: ROSA DE DOS AROMAS)_**

**_Y a este paso, dónde florece el helecho rojo (perdón el spoiler, pero como tengo la primicia creo justo y necesario mencionar este futuro Sasu/Saku)_**

**_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS…HIGURASHI FANFICTION STUDIOS_**

**_Conocida del fandom…y obviamente compañera de trabajo, después de todo._**


End file.
